SWALK
by Solo's Orca
Summary: shameless fluffy oneshot. Katsuya recieves a letter. puppyshipping.


**Wow second oneshot in 2 days, i'm proud of myself. This one was actually written in a few hours so it's a bit short but utterly cute XD. I think I may have read 'Going Postal' a few too many times...**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**enjoy the shameless fluff.**

* * *

Katsuya Jounouchi wandered around his house watering pot plants. He was sure they bred in the night, there just seemed to be more and more of them every time he decided they needed a water. Katsuya now lived a few streets away from his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, they'd both decided to buy the modest sized house so that Seto had somewhere to go when being hounded by the press, and it also allowed Katsuya to be independent (even if he did live off Seto's money) and, more importantly, get away from his alcoholic and abusive father.

When they'd first bought the place it had been a bit shabby and needed a good clean and a lick of paint. They'd turned it into a project and every weekend he, Seto and Mokuba would come and sort out the house. It had been so much fun that they were all secretly disappointed when it was all finished (although they were still sorting out the garden, but Seto claimed that job as his own because he loved gardening).

The first pot plant, a white orchid, had been purchased when the house had first been bought to cheer up the living room with it's horrible brown flowery wall paper. It had then become somewhat of a tradition that visitors bought new plants which Katsuya and Mokuba would name (the name would be painted on the pot so no one forgot it).

Katsuya's main visitor was Seto, who (secretly) loved coming home to a house that wasn't a huge, cold mansion and could just act like a normal person. Mokuba often stayed over as well, especially when Seto was away on business meetings. It had become a joke that the only people living in the Kaiba mansion were the maids and that they should all move in permanently and use the mansion to store all the things that wouldn't fit in this house (like the bookcases upon bookcases of books which would defiantly not fit in here).

Katsuya loved his life. He was no longer living with his abusive father, had a loving boyfriend, Mokuba had practically become his little brother, saw his sister a lot, had a job most people would kill for testing out KaibaCorp's new games and lived in a very pretty house (with a less pretty garden but Seto was going to fix that soon)

Seto and Mokuba were currently in England planning the new Kaibaland theme park. It was going to be another month before he saw either of them again, but their work was going well which Katsuya was thankful for otherwise they could be there for another few months.

The final plant to be watered was the white orchid (named Toshiko). It was sitting next to the fireplace, just a green stem with no flowers at the moment. Katsuya said hello to the orchid before watering it and then remembered how Seto always teased him about talking to the plants. He sighed, it was lonely without anyone else here, but it was better than the mansion which Katsuya had lived in for a few months just after he and Seto had started dating and the brunet had found out about his father.

There was a clunk as the letters came through the letterbox and fell on the doormat. The blond walked over and picked them up.

"Bill, bill, junk, junk, ooh a letter from Seto and...more junk," Katsuya sorted the letters as he walked into the kitchen. He left all the letters on the table except for the one with his name and address scribbled across it in Seto's curly, half messy, half neat handwriting.

Katsuya went back into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, flipping the letter over. Written on the back was 'S.W.A.L.K.' Katsuya had no idea what that meant and made a mental note to ask Seto, although knowing the CEO it would either be incredibly mushy and romantic, or a way of gently teasing him.... or both.

He opened then envelope, pulled out the letter, and began to read.

_Dear Katsuya,_

_I know email would reach you much faster, but there's something about receiving a handwritten letter, I don't know what it is, it just feels more special than an email._

_In England it is quite cold and wet even though it is early summer, our work is going well at the moment and on our days off Mokuba and I go and visit tourist attractions and other places of interest._

_Last weekend we went up to York and Mokuba dragged me to 'The Dungeons' which were very gruesome, but also very amusing (it's hard to explain why), Bakura would love them. We're slowly working through the London attractions on our afternoons and mornings off and when we're not planning meetings etc._

_I'm going to have to bring you over here on holiday, there's so much to see and do, I'm making a list of things I'm taking you to see. Not sure how many you'll appreciate, but you'll hopefully humour me._

_Currently I'm sitting on my bed writing to you whilst watching TV, not sure what, but there are a lot of pretty men in it... actually there are only two but they're both very pretty (don't get jealous, you are far prettier). I bet you're lying on the sofa when you read this. In my mind you're curled up in front of a roaring fire with a mug of hot chocolate, but this is highly unlikely since it'll be about 10 when the post arrives and the fact it's almost summer and will therefore be too hot for a fire, but I can fantasise right?_

_That is actually one of the most innocent fantasies that I've come up with since coming here, I will be sure to share the others with you when I return (prepare for dressing up!)._

_And no, I haven't been spending all of my meetings thinking of things to do to you when I get home, just some of them. There's this guy whose voice puts me to sleep, I can't help but think about you dressed up in a frilly maid's outfit with puppy dog ears._

_I bet you're blushing now. You're so cute! I just want to hug you now, but you're so far away. _

_What else is there to say? Oh, if you want to write me a letter the address is written on the back of this letter, feel free to tell me all about you're fantasies._

_All my love,_

_Seto._

_PS. If you can guess what S.W.A.L.K. means I'll give you a reward._

Katsuya laughed, _Oh Seto,_ he thought, _what am I goin' to do with you? _He carefully folded the letter, his heart swelling with love and joy. Seto was right, receiving a handwritten letter made you feel very special. Slipping the letter back into the envelope he made a mental note to find somewhere safe to put it and then went to Google the letters, if he deleted the search history Seto would never know and he would get his reward.

* * *

**S.W.A.L.K=Sealed With A Loveing Kiss **

**The orchid is named after my orchid (who is very pretty and is sitting in my window *waves at the orchid*)...I also have plants called Owen and Ianto *waves at all my plants* I'm a fangirl XD. Pot plants seem to be a recurring theme in my stories...**


End file.
